


That's Not A Tiger Shark

by quietdreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreamer/pseuds/quietdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu wanted to see a tiger shark. Unfortunately the animal didn't live up to his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not A Tiger Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tumblr post: [http://www.thefucomics.com/post/142391388272]. Hope you enjoy!

“Do you want some cotton candy?” Gray asked.

His pink haired boyfriend simply stayed quiet. Gray tried again.

“How about a slushie? I think I saw a slushie machine back by the dolphin exhibit.”

Once more, Gray was greeted by silence. He let out a frustrated sigh before directing an annoyed glare at his silent and sulking boyfriend.

“What did you think a tiger shark was, Natsu?”

That question seemed to snap Natsu out of his sulking session. “I thought it was going to be a _tiger shark,_ not just a shark!” Gray resisted the urge to face palm at his response as Natsu continued. “That was not a tiger shark. I mean it looked nothing like a tiger! Why the hell would they lie about it being half tiger half shark.”

“We've gone through this already.” Gray sighed. “They call it a tiger shark because it has stripes like a tiger.”

Natsu had been so excited when they had arrived at the aquarium and had been especially pumped up about seeing the tiger sharks, but when the animal didn't live up to his expectations he was greatly disappointed to the point where he sulked...for six hours!

“And by the way, nobody said that it would be a cross breed of a tiger and a shark. That was all you.” Gray added as they walked through the jellyfish exhibit, where multiple colored jellies danced around in their tanks. They stopped in front of one of the tanks and watched idly as the jellyfish elegantly twirled and floated about. Gray turned to Natsu. “Did you honestly believe that a tiger shark would be like a tiger with fish gills and fins?”

Natsu stared back at Gray and frowned. “No, that's stupid. I was thinking it would be a shark with like the head of a tiger and legs instead of fins.” The pinkett grinned at his boyfriend. “Wouldn't that be cool?”

This time the raven-haired man did not hesitate in face palming himself yet as he continued to stare at that bright smile, he couldn't help but let out an amused laugh. “You're an idiot, you know that?”

“Hey!” Natsu pouted.

Before he could come up with a retort Gray continued. “But you're my idiot.”

Natsu's pout disappeared and a smile took it's place. “Yeah, well you're my idiot, too.” Gray grinned at his response. He took a step forward and leaned downwards to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. The kiss was brief and sweet, but filled so much tenderness and love. It was times like these that reminded Natsu how romantic Gray could be when it was just the two of them. Gray doesn't let anyone see this side of him except for him.

They pulled back after a few seconds and Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder and pulled him close as they started to walk again.

“So where to next?” Gray questioned.

Natsu took a minute to think before answering. “Hmm...what exhibits haven't we gone to yet?”

“Well, there's the penguins, sea turtles, sea lions, wal-”

“Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see the sea lions!” Natsu interrupted Gray before he could finish listing off all the exhibits.

The raven haired man gave a small grin and started to direct them towards the sea lion exhibit. “I'll warn you beforehand that the sea lions aren't actually lions.”

“Aww, man!”


End file.
